


Response

by RoNask



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: Michale has brought Misty back from the dead and the way Cordelia looks at the Cajun says a lot to the swamp witch.





	Response

Cordelia heard the bedroom door close, she turned in time to see Misty let go of the wood and meet her eyes. 

She was unable to help a frown, even if the corners of her mouth threatened to rise at the simple sight of the younger witch, “Is everything okay, Mist? When you said you wanted to talk…” she trailed off when pale eyes met hers.

“You don’t even know it, do you?” the Cajun’s accent sounded strong and the Supreme caught herself grinning to it.

“What? What is it?”

She swallowed when Day faced her. The swamp queen strode close and the gap between them made itself so short Cordelia’s eyes searched the other woman’s features with the eyes of prey searching for an escape.

“Misty?” she shuddered as her back found the bedside table yet the Cajun showed no signs of caring for the distance that disappeared between them by the minute.

“You look at me like that…” Misty said, her hand touching the Supreme’s cheek, “You did in front of Myrtle. Why?”

“Like what?” Goode whispered, her voice weaker than she expected it.

The swamp queen’s breath teased her face, their foreheads touched and pressed together. Cordelia saw the blue eyes lower to her parted lips, then further down, and swallowed hard.

“Like you could eat me alive,” it’s a sigh. 

Cordelia gasped as the other woman’s lips brushed at the curve of her neck, then pressed, her tongue teasing the area.

The headmistress soon found her fingers closing around Misty’s blouse, tugging as if they had a mind of their own.

“No,” Day said so quietly that the older woman almost missed it.

However, when she was turned and had her front pressed against the bedside table, no doubt remained. Her whimper filled the air.

The rustle of fabric made goosebumps run through her as her skirt was lifted up to her hips.

Two skillful fingers tugged at her underwear, pulling it down and letting it fall to her knees. Then one leg was placed between hers, spreading her open.

Cordelia cried out loud when Misty’s digits found her folds, exploring her.

“I didn’t even kiss you,” observed the Cajun, “You’re  _ so _ wet”

Two fingers slid inside and Goode mewled.

“Maybe I should get you to bed”

“No, not now” whimpered the Supreme, hips moving back against the contact. “Later”

A third finger.

“Is this what you imagined?” prompted Misty. “Or were you supposed to be the one fucking me instead?”

She licked her lips, didn’t find the concentration to answer.

“Hm?”

“Yes?”

Day smiled. She leaned in and whisper on the other woman’s ear: “Wake up, Delia”

  
  


Cordelia did wake up and as she looked around, she wished she didn’t.


End file.
